


The Problem

by BrotatochipDG



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotatochipDG/pseuds/BrotatochipDG
Summary: Tucker has a problem he never thought he’d have to face, and the beginning of the solution is the Duck Tales theme song.





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a shit ton of swearing. It’s Tucker, so that’s kind of par for the course.

See, the problem did not lie with Tucker.

Tucker may be hard pressed (bow-chicka-bow-wow) to admit his feelings to anyone, but he knew Wash knew what was up. Unspoken bond and all that shit.

Wash knew and understood, and Tucker was chill with that. Nobody needed to go throwing around words like “I care about you” or “I need you” or “I lo-.”

Yeah. Nothing like that. 

Things like that didn’t need to be said aloud, because Tucker felt Wash’s chest press against his back when he curled into Tucker’s bed at night, and didn’t comment on his icy ass feet waking him up as he did so.

Wash knew, because in the morning he made coffee just right for him (a splash of milk and a half spoon of sugar, unlike the fucking bucket loads he poured into his own) and hot cocoa with four marshmallows for Caboose. (Four because “one for Freckles, one for Agent Washingtub, one for Church, and I guuueeess one for Tucker.”) 

Tucker never had to worry about these things, because after Chorus it was just his friends and peace and even nights where Wash actually got rest and didn’t scream through the night. 

But then, of course, more bullshit popped up. And yet again, the Reds and the Blues were supposed to stave off the end of the world at the cost of their own peace and quiet. 

He hadn’t seen much of Wash around because he was out getting food or buying shoelaces or some shit and Tucker was distracted by the nosy ass reporter and being a part of something again. Turns out peace had made Tucker sort of antsy.

When they all actually found out what was going on and were thrown into a cell after Caboose fucked their one chance to escape, Tucker thought of Wash. And where he was, and if he was okay, and nothing was more important than that.

Until Temple decided to fuck with Caboose, and despite being Blue to the core, Tucker saw absolute red.

(How dare that motherfucking asshole, I’ll rip him to goddamn shreds when I get out of here, I swear to all the Sangheili gods out there that that bitch will be dead as the goddamn Director…)

And to put the icing on this ever loving pile of shit that was this mission, fake-Tucker had his fucking sword. 

And Caboose broke everyone’s heart, because for once he began to understand something and despite Tucker wishing thousands of times over the years that he’d learn something for once, he would take it all back now.

Hearing Caboose use that tone of voice, lost and sad and ‘I never got to say goodbye,’ it made Tucker honest to god scared. Because at one point this bumbling idiot became his best friend, and he loved him like a brother, and he never wanted to lose family again. And what if Wash…

He told Caboose not to worry. They’d make them pay.

“We all will,” announced a fucking delusional Grif from the cell across his.

“You shut the fuck up, Grif!” 

Tucker was so pissed. At himself for letting things here get so fucked, but also at Grif because while he kind of left them alone and that was shitty, he also had the chance to fix things and all he did was fuck over their last chance of getting out of here.

Relief came along with Locus’s arrival (and Tucker will take things he never thought he’d say for a million, thanks) and his brain was back to the steady gotta find Wash gotta find Wash and his blood absolutely boiled with anger at these Red and Blue imposters for all they put his family through.

Locus took them to Carolina and Wash and Tucker wanted to throw up. They were laying there, and they kind of reeked, and it looked like neither of them could even stand and the first thing Wash says isn’t right.

“That’s what she said! Oooooh! High five! Up t- up top!”

Despite being proud at the very miserable attempt at a very Tucker-like joke, he definitely wasn’t in his right mind. Christ, Wash really didn’t need more bullshit piled on top of his already inhuman amount of psychological problems. 

Tucker needed to get everyone out of that situation right then and there but then even Grif volunteered to stay and do the right thing. Seriously. Carolina even thinks she’s hallucinating (the loopy “uh-oh spaghetti-o’s” that Wash follows up with does not make Tucker any more comfortable with how this’ll play out) but it was real. 

They of course decide to save the world for the umpteenth time and Locus tells them the plan to sneak around and non-violently escape the situation, but fuck that. Absolutely fuck that. Tucker couldn’t let a single one of those assholes off the hook because Caboose didn’t need to face what had happened to Church and Wash didn’t need any more trauma and even Grif had been fucked by their bullshit so no. They absolutely didn’t get away without paying for this.

And Tucker ran out, guns blazing, only thinking of ending who had hurt what was his. 

They ran out to join him, and Tucker never doubted they would win this, because they were the Reds and Blues and they always came out on top, but…

“Wash. Wash! Wash?!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!??! WASH, GET DOWN!”

Everything was thrown into slow motion. Tucker reached out for him, and he saw Wash turn, dazedly looking straight at him.

“Oh, hey T- UGh!”

Mid sentence, the bullet streaked by. Tucker saw the stream of blood, heard Wash’s voice choke. Time wasn’t moving, and Tucker’s heart wasn’t beating.

And this was the problem. See, now Wash was definitely dead and Tucker had fucked up worse than he ever had in his entire life because Wash should NOT be dying.

And Tucker realized a second thing. What if… he didn’t understand. What if he knew Tucker cared, but never how much and now it was 

His fault his fault his fault his fault Wash is dead oh my god his fault

Wash was gonna die and Tucker would be here alone and never able to...

And time sped up again. 

“WASH!”

“NO!!!”

Around him, chaos continued, and Sarge took over and led Caboose to get rid of the rest of the Sim troopers.

“Do something!” He pleaded, because Wash couldn’t be gone, he deserved a hell of a lot more than this.

Locus took Wash, and forced Tucker to stay, and now Tucker had to go and save the goddamn day knowing that his leader was probably going to die because of his actions.

Tucker didn’t really know how to handle that. He felt rage once more, and then a well of sadness because all rage got him was death.

He really didn’t want to do this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were, of course, successful as shit. And Carolina made sure Tucker stayed the good guy in the end, which he was sure he’d be grateful for later.

And Caboose got to say goodbye to Church, which was really more than Tucker would ever be able to give him, so he’s somewhat grateful for Loco, too, until he remembers that that idiot almost destroyed the goddamn planet and Tucker decided to call it even.

Grif reunited with Simmons.

Doc returned to the right side.

Sarge got to fight again.

Carolina got to choose to do the right thing.

Everyone got what they wanted except for Wash, and who knew if he was okay…

They got outside, and a ship was waiting. A surprise to everyone, Kaikaina jumped out and into the arms of her brother, and it was actually really good to see because he knew Grif was worried about her, and despite fucking up initially the lazy asshole got his shit together in the end.

And then the best part of it. Wash was fine. Still delusional, apparently, because his big important message to them all was the Duck Tales theme song, but he was alive. He’d get better. 

The problem, however, remained. Wash may not know exactly how much he meant to Tucker.

That crazy ass, delusional motherfucker was in some hospital bed, unaware of any of it.

How he was the only person in his life he valued close to as much as Junior. How Tucker could practically fucking count the freckles on his face because he’d spent sleepless hours studying it. How Tucker wished more than anything he’d taken that bullet for him, and how he’d do it a million times if Wash never had to be hurt again. How Tucker didn’t think he ever wanted to go a single day again without Wash’s condescending lectures, or exasperated but fond sighs at Caboose, or without his hand entwined with his as they laid there in the dark, listening to each other’s soft breaths for reassurance. 

Tucker couldn’t really do the whole ‘we’re buddies but also we’re each other’s biggest comfort and also we sleep in the same bed and occasionally talk about FEELINGS’ anymore. Not if it meant one of them would die without really, fully knowing what they were. With words, and actions, and more than assumptions.

Yeah, fuck this.

He had to get to Chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I really really need to see Wash again because he’s been through enough damnit and they really didn’t need to starve him to the point of near-death hallucinations and then put a bullet through his neck, alright? And I figured I’d show some insight to how concerned Tucker would’ve been for Wash WHO DOES NOT DESERVE THIS SHIT OK.


End file.
